


Undressing

by xenoglossy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/pseuds/xenoglossy
Summary: Maribelle had been frustrated by Lissa's elaborate dresses at first.





	Undressing

Maribelle had been frustrated by Lissa's elaborate dresses at first. It took a long time to remove them, and Maribelle, back then, had been impatient, so she rushed things; that had made her clumsy, so she constantly worried that she was going to tear some expensive and delicate bit of fabric, and that made the whole thing rather less enjoyable.

Now that she had the hang of it, though, she had come to enjoy taking her time--peeling away the layers one by one, uncovering Lissa bit by bit, feeling Lissa squirm when Maribelle's fingers finally brushed against bare skin.


End file.
